The Mirror - Fall into the Looking Glass
by SilentRemorse
Summary: It has been a year since the war with Mariemaia Khushrenada ended and the pilots are enjoying their time of peace. But when one of Quatre's sisters decides to throw him a birthday party, there comes a new mission. A mission of uncovering a mystery and finding family.
1. Notes

_**The Mirror**_

By: Kristen Weeks

**Summary:** It has been a year since the war with Mariemaia Khushrenada ended and the pilots are enjoying their time of peace. But when one of Quatre's sisters decides to throw him a birthday party, there comes a new mission. A mission of uncovering a mystery and finding family.

* * *

**Notes:** I know some of you have read my other version of _The Mirror_, but let me tell you that this is vastly different. The girls are not pilots, they all met through various ways, and the boys Gundam suits have been destroyed. This story does involve several original characters. Before you flame, let me make a few points before this story starts so we can air it out.

First off is the fact that Quatre has 29(!) sisters, so there is room for them to be expanded upon and given personalities and lives of their own aside from being just briefly mentioned.

Second point is that Duo Maxwell is _not_ his real name. If anybody has read Episode Zero, then you know that Duo Maxwell is a name he adopted during his life as an orphan on L-2.

Also, don't flame me about Mary Sue's. I'm well aware that these characters can fall under the "Mary Sue" category. You're not telling me anything I don't already know. That being said, allow me to introduce just a few of the new faces you're likely to see in this story.

* * *

**Name:** Chantal Marie Chambers-Winner

**Age:** 22

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:** Sea-blue

**Home:** Turner Village, Earth

**Notes:** Chantal is a bit of a "black sheep" of the Winner family (aside from Sarra and Quatre, of course) and was always supportive of Quatre and Sarra finding their own path in life. She married Arden Chambers against family wishes, despite the fact that he was a rancher and a small-time singer in a band with his younger sister. She adores her husband and sister-in-law and brings Dyna just about everywhere with her. When asked about what drew her to Arden, she tells "It was his accent first, then his eyes."

* * *

**Name:** Arden Derek Chambers

**Age:** 22

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Cobalt blue

**Home:** Turner Village, Earth

**Notes:** Arden has always been a country man. He was older when his and Dyna's father and brother were killed, and he remembers them both more than his younger sister. He works hard for his mother and stepfather to help run the ranch, but his true passion is singing. He made a deal with his stepfather that he and Dyna would help on the ranch when they weren't touring and they actually make sure not to book five to six months out of the year (normally during the busier times at the ranch) so they can help. He met and married Chantal when he was 19. What drew him to her? "It's all her eyes...and the ass doesn't hurt."

* * *

**Name:** Dyna Ivy Chambers

**Age:** 17

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes: **Cobalt blue

**Home:** Turner Village, Earth

**Notes:** Dyna was practically raised on the back of a horse. Her mother always owned the ranch where she lived and she spent most of her days riding. Despite what the reports from the shuttle accident say, she's always had a nagging feeling that her twin brother was not dead. However, she put this feeling aside to help her mother cope with the grief. Eventually, her mother remarried and life moved on at the ranch. She tours with Arden, but still helps out around the ranch and is an accomplished roper, even competing in a few rodeos she was allowed to participate in. Why does she believe her brother is still alive? "It's like there's a voice in my head, whispering, and I just know it's him."

* * *

**Name:** Sarra Nichole Winner

**Age:** 18

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes:** Green

**Home: **L-4

**Notes:** Sarra is Chantal's younger sister and was the last clone before the birth of Quatre. She can be the quiet type, but gets along well with her brother and all of her sisters. Somehow, Dyna bonded with Sarra and the two are unlikely friends, even to the point where Sarra will fiercely defend Dyna and believes her when she says she doesn't believe her brother is really dead. While she doesn't ride as well as Dyna, she visits the ranch often to spend time with her sister and her favored in-laws. When asked why she likes the Chambers family so well, she responds "They accept everyone. Even though they know Chantal and I are clones, we're still fully accepted as family without question."


	2. Chapter 1

_**The Mirror**_

By: Kristen Weeks

**Summary:** It has been a year since the war with Mariemaia Khushrenada ended and the pilots are enjoying their time of peace. But when one of Quatre's sisters decides to throw him a birthday party, there comes a new mission. A mission of uncovering a mystery and finding family.

**Pairings:** None come to my mind as of yet, but there might be some by the end of the story. Depends on how I feel at the time I'm writing this.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Wow…this is fancy…You sure we should be here?" Duo glanced over at his blonde friend as the group of four (Wufei hadn't arrived yet and hadn't sent word if he would be there or not) walked into the large reception room that was being decorated for the blonde's birthday party.

"Of course you are," Quatre smiled at Duo, then looked back over the assembling decorations, "Iria insisted on throwing me a party and she said to invite all of my friends, which includes you. It will be a great time for you to meet some of my sisters."

"All 29?" Duo's eyebrows rose at the mere mention of Quatre's sisters. As of today, they had only heard of Iria, who Quatre spoke of a lot. The others were a complete and utter mystery to the boys.

"No, not all of them," Quatre laughed softly, "It would take forever for you to meet them. Even I really don't know all of them. No, most of them were busy with their own lives. But you will get to meet Chantal and Sarra, two of my favorite sisters." He paused for a moment, thinking. "And I believe Chantal mentioned bringing her husband and sister-in-law, which should be a treat." Quatre, personally, liked his brother and sister-in-law, who had been raised completely different from his own family.

"It will be interesting to meet them," Trowa spoke up quietly, his eyes looking around the room. He normally wasn't one for parties, but he really couldn't find a reason to tell Quatre no when the blonde called him to invite him. Heero, who was standing behind Duo with his arms folded over his chest, had been dragged here by the braided pilot who insisted that he needed socialization.

"They live on Earth," Quatre mentioned as they left the reception room and walked down the hallway to where the other three boys would be staying while they were on L-4, "So it's really something when they come and visit. I can't wait for you guys to meet them." Most of Quatre's sisters weren't as fond of Chantal and Sarra as Quatre was. They believed Chantal had married below her status and that Sarra bonding with their new sister-in-law was almost the same as Chantal marrying the girl's brother. Not to mention that Sarra had never done much to win her older sisters' approval, she just never cared much.

"I didn't know any of the Winners lived on Earth," Duo looked over at the blonde pilot, "I thought you all lived on L-4."

"Chantal was born here on L-4, like the rest of us," Quatre explained, "But when she met her husband, she moved to Earth to stay with him and his family. I think she likes Earth better than she does the colonies, and so does Sarra. She's always visiting Chantal and is hardly home these days." Most of the Winner sisters remained in the colonies, and even Quatre rarely went to Earth, only when he was needed as the heir to his father's company.

"Quatre!" The boys turned and saw a slender blonde woman hurrying down the hallway towards them. Quatre's face lit up in a bright smile as the woman came up and hugged him. The two favored each other, same blonde hair and blue-green eyes, but unlike Quatre's fair, pale complexion, the woman was more tanned and there were small scars and callouses on her hands where his were soft and unmarked.

"Chantal!" he greeted the woman, "It's so good to see you. I've missed you!"

"I keep telling you that you're more than welcome to come to the ranch and visit," she smiled, placing her hands on his shoulders and holding onto him for a moment to look him over, "You've gotten taller, but you need a good feeding. I swear colony food isn't worth shit for getting some weight on a person." At the swear word, Duo's eyebrows rose again. He had never heard one of Quatre's sisters use a swear word.

"Colony food is just as good as Earth-grown food," Quatre laughed, then gestured to the other boys, "My apologies, I forgot to introduce you. Chantal, these are my friends: Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, and Trowa Barton."

"Pleasure," Chantal smiled, giving each boy a handshake and a polite nod, "So these are the infamous Gundam pilots. Never thought I'd see the day." She laughed as the boys exchanged looks. "After the whole Mariemaia thing, everybody and their grandmother knows who you are. You're just really good at hiding so people can't track you down."

"Excuse me, Chantal," Quatre spoke up, calling his older sister's attention to him, "Where are Arden and Dyna?"

"They'll be along shortly," Chantal smiled, knowing her brother was just as fond of the two as she was, "Sarra's with them. It's touring season and they had to stay back to pack up the equipment. Luckily it's the last show before they go back to the ranch, so there's not much pressure to be anywhere right now."

"Good," Quatre smiled, "I wanted my friends to meet them."

"And they will," Chantal chuckled, "Trust me; you'll know when those two are here. I just hope Amelia doesn't have a fit about Arden's boots. Man can't wear normal shoes, you know. Is this supposed to be a black-tie thing? Iria didn't tell me if it was or not."

"As far as I know, it's supposed to be casual," he answered her, "So they should be okay in their normal clothes."

"Good," Chantal grinned, "I couldn't squeeze Arden into a suit if my life depended on it. He's entirely too big." She hugged her brother again. "I'm going to go and get my stuff unpacked. We're staying a week this time since I want to see how the other sisters are doing. I'll see you later tonight."

"See you then," Quatre smiled as Chantal gave her good-byes to the other boys and walked back down the hallway in the direction she had come from. The blonde looked around at his friends expectantly, wondering what they thought of his sister.

"I like her," Duo said, "I honestly didn't think I was until she said 'shit'." Quatre snorted softly then giggled. "What? I don't know what to expect out of your sisters. For all I know, they're stuffy and full of it." The braided pilot laughed as dodged Quatre's hand as the pale blonde tried to swat at him for the comment about his sisters. There was a smile on Quatre's face, which said he was only taking shots at the other boy in jest. Truly, he didn't know the personalities of all of his sisters, just a handful that had been around him a lot.

"She seems nice," Trowa spoke up with a slight shrug of his shoulders. He would reserve full judgment until he had observed the woman more. But she seemed friendly and genuinely concerned for her brother's well-being, which hit a right note with the banged pilot.

Heero just shrugged, not offering an opinion one way or the other. He had barely met the woman, how was he supposed to feel?

"What did she mean by 'touring season'?" Duo asked, "I thought they were on a ranch. Unless that's some kind of ranchers term."

"Oh!" Quatre smiled, "Arden and Dyna do a little performing on the side. They made a deal with their stepfather that they're allowed to tour for six months and then they go back and help work the ranch for six months. Normally they tour during the slower times at the ranch and return for the busier months."

"Ah, interesting," Duo mused. Singers, sounded like a glamorous life, "Are they famous?"

"Hardly," the blond chuckled, "But if you ask them, they're not really in it for the fame, they're in it for the experience and the joy of doing what they do. I guess they're good. They never perform music that I really enjoy, but their energy is infectious. Chantal even plays the violin for them." He then smiled and gestured for the boys to follow him. "Let me show you to your rooms. I'm sure you'd like to get settled in."

* * *

Outside the Winner residence, a car pulled up in the drive-way. Before the driver could get out and open the door for them, it popped open and two people climbed out. One was a tall, muscular man who was built like a mountain. His hair was brown and worn in a ponytail that went past his shoulders and stopped just shy of mid-back, the crown of his head and his brow covered by a black cowboy hat. His large frame was clothed in a pair of faded jeans, a simple black t-shirt, and dusty brown boots.

"Ah don' know why they sent us a driver," the girl spoke up, her voice thick with an accent that was found primarily in the Southern part of what was formerly known as North America on Earth, "'S not like we don' know how ta get 'ere."

The man looked at the girl. She looked similar to him only in coloring, but there was no denying that the two were related. Same brown hair, only hers went down past her waist, worn in a ponytail coming out the back of a baseball cap. Her frame was small and slender, making her look delicate compared to her companion, but there was no denying the strength the girl had as she opened the trunk and effortlessly hefted a large bag out the back. Like the man, she was dressed in a pair of faded jeans, her top half covered in a white tank-top, and boots on her feet.

"They know," he said, his voice much deeper and tainted with the same accent as the girl's, "'S th' biggest house 'round these parts. Ah guess they were just bein' polite." The girl shrugged. She wasn't used to drivers and limos and big houses like this. She was happier in the front seat of an old truck or on the back of a horse. "C'mon, Dyna, we gotta be polite. Fer Chantal?"

"Jus' fer her," Dyna snorted softly in reply, "An' fer Sarra an' Quatre."

"Just ignore the others and you'll be just fine," this came from the third occupant of the car. There was no denying that she was one of the Winner daughters. She had the same blonde hair that a majority of the family shared, but her eyes were a deep green, different from her older sister, Chantal's. "And I don't mean ignore as in they're not there, I mean ignore as in not pay attention to anything that could be considered insulting."

"It gonna be that bad?" Dyna asked Sarra.

"Might be," Sarra shrugged, pulling her own bag out of the trunk, "Not sure who all is going to be here."

"Ah hope that Amelia ain't 'ere," Dyna's nose wrinkled, "Th' way she was lookin' at me an' Arden last time we visted…Ah 'bout socked her in th' nose."

"Let's get inside," Arden smiled at his sister, "Th' sooner we get settled, th' sooner you two c'n go off an' harass Quatre." He hefted his own bags and started up the stairs towards the entrance

"Yeah, yeah, Ah'm comin'," Dyna grumbled as she and Sarra began following her brother into the house. This was going to be an interesting trip.


End file.
